buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathans
Leviathans were the first creatures created by God to inhabit the Earth. They were created before God's angels, and even predate the creation of souls. As the leviathans began to discover their powers and strength, they proved to be insatiably hungry and eternally destructive. As such, God created Purgatory and sealed the leviathans within it. Characteristics Physical Appearance In their true form, leviathans resemble a black ooze which has a serpentine appearance when submerged in water. Once within a host or vessel, the leviathan can dislocate its jaw to reveal a mouth lined with massive razor sharp teeth and a long forked tongue. Leviathan Society Leviathans have developed a hierarchy within their own race, led by one leader. How this leadership was determined is unknown as leviathans are universally chaotic. Leviathans view all other species, including humans, as being little more than food. However, they have noticed that some humans possess a "spark" of ingenuity which leviathans have never been able to replicate. Powers & Abilities Leviathans, as the first species created by God, are among the most powerful species ever to exist. *Powerful Jaws - the jaws of a leviathan are massive and incredibly strong -- able to tear apart virtually any creature, inluding angels. *Invulnerability - leviathans are virtually impossible to wound or kill. *Immortality - leviathans can live forever unless killed. *Possession - much like angels and demons, leviathans can possess a host. Unlike angels and demons, such possession dramatically and permanently alters the biology of the vessel. Multiple leviathans can easily exist in a single host at once. *Shapeshifting - leviathans can take on the form of any living being, but are unable to assume the forms of dead creatures such as vampires. Their shapeshifting abilities are advanced enough that they can assume the shapes of clothing on their bodies and these deceptions cannot be perceived by any other creatures. Leviathans are often unable to reproduce the skills of someone whose form they are copying. *Super Strength - leviathans may be, physically, the strongest living creatures in the multiverse. *Super Intelligence - leviathans are incredibly intelligent, much smarter than even genius-level humans. *Super Stamina - leviathans never tire, although they do require food to sustain themselves. *Super Speed - leviathans are among the fastest creatures to ever roam the Earth. *Heightened Senses - leviathans have far advanced senses, able to tell what individual blood may have come from simply by smelling it, or feel specific changes in temperature. Despite this, leviathans have no ability for supernatural perception. *Supernatural Concealment - leviathans, when in a host or a form, can hide their true nature from those with supernatural perception -- such as Grimms. * Venomous Blood - the blood of leviathans is poisonous to all creatures, able to instantly kill even angels. *Angelic Power Negation - while in Purgatory, the mere presence of a leviathan can counter all angelic powers. On Earth, leviathans can negate angelic powers at will. *Flight - in Purgatory, leviathans are capable of flying at incredible speeds and landing with terrific force. Weaknesses *Bone of the Righteous Bathed in the Blood of Three Fallen - the bone of a righteous person, bathed in blood from a fallen angel, the blood of the father of fallen beasts (one of the progenitors of the vampire race, and the blood of ruler of fallen humanity (the King of Hell) is the only weapon which is capable of killing a leviathan. *Witchcraft - magic in the uses of witches is capable of hurting, stunning, or temporarily restraining a leviathan. *Decapitation - by separating the head of a leviathan from its body, while it is in a form which has a head, the leviathan will be alive but unable to act or use its abilities. *Ghosts - leviathans cannot be killed by ghosts, but can be overpowered by them. * Borax - the chemical borax burns leviathans in much the same way that Holy Water burns many unholy creatures, though it cannot kill them. *Insatiable Hunger - leviathans can lose focus and become distracted if they do not eat for prolonged amounts of time, rendering them unable to use their abilities effectively. They may also choose to eat each other. *Rigid Hierarchy - leviathans serve one member of their race. The existence of their leader gives them greater power, as well as keeping them from being pratically mindless creatures of chaos. Sources Leviathans are inspired by their appearance in Supernatural. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species